


Juice Ortiz x Reader - One Shot

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Reader is Clay's daughter.  Clay didn't approve of you being involved with the Prospect and warned Juice away after he caught you lip locked in the club house hallway one night.My first Reader insert.   This is a One Shot.  I literally wrote this in half an hour at my desk at work....so no guarantees on the quality of it.





	Juice Ortiz x Reader - One Shot

Juice x Reader (female)

 

__________  
  


It had been three days since your father ripped you a new one over Juice.  You'd shut yourself in your apartment since that night.  
  
You were pissed...fuming.    
  
You weren't some sixteen year old that could be told who to date.  You were twenty fucking five!    
  
You'd cried for two days..  
  
You hated crying. It made you feel weak and useless.  But your heart was broken.  It shattered the moment Juice didn't run after you when you bolted from the clubhouse away from your father.    
  
Now you just felt numb.  No tears...just blackness.    
  
You waited for Juice to come to your door, to wrap you in his strong arms and hold you, tell you everything was going to be ok, that he chose you.    
  
But he didn't come.    
  
Maybe he was waiting for Clay to cool down?    
  
Maybe everything between you the past few months had been a lie?  
  
You're thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming up your street.    
  
Juice?!    
  
Your heart leapt but your depression quickly squashed it down.    
  
No, it was most likely your father coming to check on you and to drag you out of the apartment.  
  
You remained sitting in the corner of the couch as the bike rumbled into your driveway and shut off.    
  
Two seconds later you heard a few sharp knocks on the door.    
  
You sighed and pushed yourself off of the couch and padded to the door.  Without bothering to look through the peep hole, you opened the door wide and leaned a forearm up on the doorframe.  
  
Your heart stopped.  
  
"Juice?"  Your eyes searched his gaze as he stood a few feet in front of you.    
  
He looked torn, as if he was having an internal battle as his gaze bore into you.  His eyes changed suddenly, shaking his head he let out a quick sigh as he moved toward you.  In one swift motion his hands tangled in your hair as his lips crashed against yours, pinning your back against the doorframe.  He pressed his body against yours as you both faught for dominance in the kiss.    
  
As quickly as it began Juice pulled back, breaking apart from you.  You panted and whimpered in protest as you gazed up at him.  His eyes intense as he untangled his hand from your hair, tracing his fingers along your jaw line.  
  
"I don't care what your father or anyone else says.  They can strip my patches if they want.  Run me outta town.  I don't care.  As long as you're on the back of my bike.... nothing else matters.  I can't walk away from you.  I won't.  I love you, Y/N."  He said breathlessly as he searched your eyes, desperately hoping that you felt the same way.  
  
A tear escaped your eye and he gently thumbed it away.  You smiled up at him and giggled through tears as you pulled him down to you once more.  His tongue caressed your lips before parting them and swirling around your own.  You cocked your head, deepening the kiss as his hands traced down your back and gripped each side of your rear.  You snaked your arms around his neck as he squeezed your backside, signalling you to jump.  You sprung slightly and his strong arms lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist.  He stepped through the doorway, never breaking from your lips.  With a harsh jerk he kicked the door closed behind you, the slam echoing through the apartment as he strode towards the bedroom.


End file.
